Meeting Summaries
Here you will find descriptions of what happened at each meeting. Don't worry about going back and summarizing the old ones - just from the 17th and half-th meeting on, Samurai will be keeping track of the events here. If there is an event that occurred that she forgot to add, feel free to add it in. Samurai is in charge of keeping track of the stuff that's happened, but if you want to start a summary of a meeting or add something, feel free to do so. The 17th and a Half-th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: 3:00 PM EST Date: Saturday, September 30, 2017 Knights in Attendance: Good Knight Bobcatsio, Tropical Knight, Knight Divine, Knight NaP, Knight Ninja Topics discussed: boys, makeup, names Events: Everyone tried to guess Samurai's first name and eventually got it. Samurai's middle name also revealed. DISCUSSION OF SAID NAMES ENDS HERE. Ended: a little after 4:00 EST. People started to leave for various reasons, and Samurai and Icicle ended up going to the GvE chat, where they ran into Postmaster Tale. The 18th and a Half-th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: 3:15 PM EST Date: Tuesday, October 3, 2017 Knights in Attendance: Knight Divine, Knight Ninja Topics discussed: flash cards, the pointlessness of school, Hamilton Events: none Ended: around 4:00 EST. Samurai had to leave school and her internet crashed for no reason. :/ Other: Later declared a half meeting, as only Samurai and Aphrodite were in attendance. The 19th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: 2:45 PM EST (although Knights were in the chat around 2:00) Date: Saturday, October 7, 2017 Knights in Attendance: Good Knight Bobcatsio, Knight Divine, Knight NaP, Tropical Knight, Knight Ninja, Knight NightWing, Knight Eternal, Postmaster Tale, Knight Necromancer* Topics discussed: O_O so many things Events: Necro from GvE joined. She was named Knight Necromancer and is now officially a SEEKer. Ended: 5:00 PM EST Other: N/A The 20th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: N/A - was supposed to start at 4:00 PM EST Date: Wednesday, October 11, 2017 Knights in Attendance: N/A Topics discussed: N/A Events: N/A Ended: N/A Other: N/A The 21st Meeting of the SEEKS Began: 2:15 PM EST, officially started around 3:00 PM EST, although the proposed start time was 2:45 PM EST Date: Saturday, October 14, 2017 Knights in Attendance: Knight Divine the Clever, Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted, Good Knight Bobcatsio, Tropical Knight (on chat before the meeting started), Knight NaP Topics discussed: Hamilton, boys, random things Events: N/A Ended: sometime before 3:40 EST Other: N/A The 22nd Meeting of the SEEKS - EMERGENCY MEETING Began: around 10:00 AM EST Date: Sunday, October 15 Knights in Attendance: TOP SECRET. As our bunker is being threatened, we shall not say who attended the emergency meetings. Topics discussed: TOP SECRET. As our bunker is in potential danger, we shall not speak of what was discussed at the emergency meetings. Events: TOP SECRET. See above. Ended: Around 11:20 EST Other: TOP SECRET. Same reasons as before. The 23rd Meeting of the SEEKS Began: a little before 5:00 PM EST Date: Wednesday, October 18 Knights in Attendance: Good Knight Bobcatsio, Knight Divine the Clever, Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted Topics discussed: concerns regarding privacy Events: N/A Ended: 5:45 PM EST Other: Knight Eternal, Knight NaP, and Knight Ninja were on the chat around 7:20 PM EST The 24th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: officially started at 3:00 PM EST, but Knights were in the chat around 9:00 AM as well as at 1:20 PM, and probably some other times before the meeting too, when the writer of this was at taekwondo. Date: Saturday, October 21 Knights in Attendance: Grandma (aka Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted), Good Knight Bobcatsio, Knight Divine the Clever, Knight NaP, Knight Eternal, Tropical Knight, Knight Necromancer, Postmaster Tale (on the chat before the meeting) Topics discussed: the ship between AutoCorrect and Katrina, Irish accents, Levent Tuncat, various music artists, YEEEEEEEEEEE, Grandma's birthday Events: SAMURAI IS OLD NOW Ended: a little after 6:00 PM EST The 25th Meeting of the SEEKS Began: 1:45 PM EST Date: Saturday November 4, 2017 Knights in Attendance: Knight NaP, Knight Divine the Clever, Good Knight Bobcatsio, Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted, Knight Eternal Topics discussed: many Events: N/A Ended: 5:00 PM EST Supposed to be the 26th Meeting There was a meeting scheduled for November 11th, but it never happened. Waffle, Samurai, and Eternity were on chat for a while, but when the actual meeting time came, no one else showed up. Samurai and Eternity argued over whether TSFH or Toby Fox was better, and many other topics were discussed including Christmas, taekwondo (because that's all Samurai, the writer of this summary, can talk about :D), and video games. Category:SEEKS